This invention is related to configuring quick groups for quickly associating keywords with an object, such as media objects, accessible using an electronic device.
Using electronic devices, users may access different media objects, such as videos and images. The media objects may be stored in one or more folders, which may be named for an attribute of the media objects stored in the folder. Some media objects, however, may include many attributes that the user would like to associate with each of the media objects. For example, a user may wish to associate vacation pictures taken with friends with tags for the location of the vacation, the activity conducted, the people in each picture, or any other tag that may be of interest to the user. Accordingly, some electronic device may allow users to define metadata keywords that can be associated with media objects.
Some users may have very large numbers of media objects with which the users may wish to associate keywords. Using keywords as implemented in some known electronic devices, users may be forced to select media objects to be associated with a particular keyword, and then select the keyword using an input mechanism, for example by selecting the appropriate keyword icon displayed on-screen. This process may be cumbersome and time intensive, and thus prevent busy or impatient users from avoid associating keywords with media objects. There is a need, therefore, for a system by which users may easily associate tags with media objects accessible using an electronic device.